Crawling
by Hanna.Lovegood
Summary: Ask me what's a normal day? I just lay in my bed looking to my little luxury, couting stars from my roof, all day normally without getting out of home to not have one of my accidents. The best thing that happened to me is the entrance of Dean and Sam Winchester into my life.


**My first Supernatural fan fiction and I am Portuguese so if there is some mistakes I'm really sorry.**

**I post every Wednesday and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Cap. 1- Preface**

My eyes were fixed in a little star of my roof, yes, I have a little dark sky in my room. Well, I would enjoy seeing it in the city but the lights stole them from me and I don't really like to get out of this house, so I decided to recreate something almost as a sky, from so many beauties, this is my favorite, my slight luxury.

The big one is this house, not mine but from Sophia's cousin, Peter. He took me when my parents died in a car accident and from that day until now, I share this room with Sophia that before that accident was my friend and now almost my sister. I really liked to have my own room but company never hurts a person and we enjoy talking about boyfriends, enemies and for that I like her. Still I hate when she tries to get too much into much into my life, she seems like a mom.

-Emily, your turn to do the breakfast.- Someone opened the door, it was Jane a nice lady and a maid from this house but she looks more like a granny. I took an quick look at her, she had normal clothes, oh, it was her day off, but isn't she staying home? Yes, she lives here with us. And yes, they have a maid, I didn't say they were that poor, they pay her to work 4 days and she as 3 days to rest. She went to her life because it was her first of 3 days- Oh, and miss Banks, did someone else tried to enter your room?- Before she leave

-No, the usual.- I watched at the window there was something written with graphite, it should say: _You bitch_. I don't really get mad now, I just roll my eyes playing with my teddy bear, I did not wanted to do the breakfast, I wanted to sleep and dream about sleeping in a cloud.

-I can do the breakfast if you want.- Volunteered Jane and I got up quickly to not feel remorse

-No, I do it. You are a maid with rights and we can't simply explore you unless you were a machine and today is your son's birthday, Am I correct?- She smiled- A little bird told me.- Sophia- Well, send him my congratulations.- I stayed at the stairs while she was going out and then I sighed background.

Maybe I should get a gun, just in case. Now here alone with so many lunatics trying to ruining my windows, sending me post cards, what if they try to kill me? I hit the handrail of the stairs slightly to keep the bad mojo away. But I wouldn't get surprised for such thing to happened, I mean, they hate me so much, but I don't blame them… Yes I do. It's not my fault that I see visions for deaths when I touch a person! I mean, I shouldn't tell it loud either, I mean, why me to say such cruel thing?

It all started when I made eighteen, I don't know if my dream before my birthday has something to do with it but everything is possible, like the existence of supernatural creatures, the ones the Peter hunts. Yes, supernatural creatures, I took a while to accept it, but it exists and I already saw a demon. First thing I did was throwing up with fear.

In the beginning, before I turned 18, I used to have nightmares with people dying , the last of then, the night before 18 I dreamed about a girl exactly like me, always smiling and I running because I was afraid of her completely red eyes. And then when I turned 18, it was a disaster, when I touch people I block for a little bit and then when I came back, when, Sophia told me what happens in that period of time.

Tried to go the psychologist, bad idea. That time he tried to strangle me because I said his wife was going to die, that was funny, really…

-Mily.- Peter entered home and I got off my trance going to take my cards- You've got fans cards.- He was with a smiley face and a cloth made to hunt- God Morning.- He kissed my forehead going up stairs

I opened the first one: _I hope you rot in hell you slutty bitch_.- I raised my eyebrows putting the paper in the envelope. Bitch, I will tell her who will rot in hell!

The second: _You psychopath loser I lost my husband who didn't believe me about your prediction and my brother is fucking dead so when we cross, I will rip your heart out._ I joined my eyebrows this woman has so much rancor. Bitch number 2.

I threw them into the garbage in the kitchen.

-Well, I don't get to stay and see your misery I've got to hunt.- He gave me an warm kiss again in my forehead and one in Sophia that was in the shower and now is here- Oh, Mily, you've still got one letter.- I took a look at it- I will came back probably in 4 days

-Good morning.- She went to the fridge- So, what are you going to do?

I just paid attention to the letter, open it and reading the paper and then I looked at a little green bag with a loop, so sweet. I opened putting my hand with a big smile that vanished when I felt something strange in my skin; I took my hand off widening my eyes.

-Oh shit.- Sophia started screaming- Take it off!- She was still screaming- Take it off! Take it off Sophia!- I was tightening the wrist of my bad hand trying to not scream at my piece of art of blood and pins.

-Sorry, sorry!- She started taking it while I was trying to relax breathing slowly to not put myself in panic- Better?- I looked at my hand and it was normal, I stroked my hand kissing her, she's alive.

Sophia was looking at me worried at me, I just rolled my eyes going to the fridge

-Don't look at me like that because we are not having this conversation. It will be like this.- I smiled – I do the breakfast, you came where and say good morning and then we pretend nothing happened.- I raised my eyebrows twice with a mysterious smirk

-No, I've got something else. You and I sit and talk about the fact you can't accept the fact you are scared of knowing the truth.- I rolled my eyes going to the fridge taking milk- So we will talk and you will finally say you want help.- She smiled trying to persuade me

-What help?- I closed the door sharply- You know there's no help. I'm like this and if it gets even better, I get to be immortal or something like that. So please, can we don't talk about it, because I'm completely normal.- I went to get the bowls and cereal, serving it to both

-No you are not so why do you deny my help?- Sophy questioned a little bit desperate

-And what can you do to help?- She remained in silence like she was giving me all the reason, I simply can't understand why doesn't she just already give up, one thing that can describe Sophia is simply one word: Stubborn.

-I don't know, maybe reunion in groups, the psychologist, maybe Peter can help.- She answered me yet I just couldn't stand this conversation

-Yes, I go to the reunions to they start working together against their enemy, me. I go to the psychologist to get my throat open and Peter, well… No!- I was already pissed off, so I tried to chill out by sigh background and then smile- Let's not talk about it.- I closed the fridge looking at her with threatening eyes and went way with my bowl of cereal.

[...][...][...]

The car arrived to a tiny city of Maine, not an unusual car that we see every day, but and an Chevy Impala 67 and the man who drives it, it's not a normal one, but Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester to make a little break from the supernatural world and the oldest brother happy was singing one of the songs of AD/DC. Sam was trying to sleep still the loud noise of the machine was interrupting him so that's why he was a little grumpy.

-Dean, can you please decrease the sound?- He tried to ask nicely but he was almost ready to kill his brother that increased the sound

-What Sammy? I can't hear you!- He answered looking at him and then to the road looking for a parking lot laughing at Sam's anger and singing even louder

When he parked the car, then went to the snack bar siting in one of the tables. Dean looked to the menu and looked to Sam with a tiny smirk because of his face it was like he wanted to do 1000 curses to his brother.

A waitress was watching them looking at Dean with his attractive smile and for that she went to his table.

-So, what will the both of you will chose from the menu?- Asked trying to be sensual and Dean liked her tone of voice but when he saw her face it was like he's world was destroyed, she was so ugly and was that a wart? He joined his eyebrows trying to get that image out of his head

-Just a… Just a double cheeseburger.- Dean looked again to the menu still remembering the wart and shuddering a little bit and Sam was just trying to hold his laughter

-What about you sugar?- She turned into Sam like he was the prey

-Just a salad please.- She smiled and went away to tell the chef and he looked to Dean ready for jokes- What Dean?- He looked to the waitress- She… She was hot, what happened? Didn't you liked what you ate?- Dean looked at him a little bit nervous and Sam started to laugh

-Yes, laugh at you older brother's misery Sammy.- He looked at a paper with a word that attracted him: seer. He squinted to see better and the title was: _Inhabitants once again are angry at the 'seer' of this village. _Sam looked at the same way reading the big words and nudged the man's shoulder that was already going to listen to him

-Sorry, can you please lend me that newspaper when you finish your reading?- He asked nicely and the man smiled

-Yes, of course, you can have it now I already passed the sports section.- He gave it and Sam smiled thanking him and reading all of the details of it

-One of ours?

-Yep, one of ours.- The food came

-Bon Appetite, boys.- She winked to Dean and went away and in a tiny piece of paper there was a number it seemed from a cellphone, he looked at the waitress and then to the paper eating his hamburger

-Ok, then we will work for this case, but now I need to eat. Food, not other things.

**Emily:** ** /img/2012/8/2719_emily_rudd_ **

**Sophia:** ** . **

**Peter:** ** . **


End file.
